Replay
by musicloverx26
Summary: Song: Replay-Iyaz. A different kind of songfic. All different pairings Wolf Boys
1. Intro and Lyrics

**A/N: Okay so I was very bored this February Break, and I didn't want to work on my major biology project, sooo I listened to music. My iPod was being stupid and kept playing this song (Reply-Iyaz) over and over again. I got the idea that he was describing more than one girl (I know I know, It's all one girl, but listen to the song) Anyway I thought, HEY! One part for each Wolf Boy :) Sooo here's the product of procrastination and a faulty iPod.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Replay by Iyaz, all I own is the twisted fantasies that appear in my brain.**

**For those of you who never heard the song:**

**"Replay"**

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[2x]_

**A/N: The story will officially start in the next chapter, this was just to get you guys used to the idea. :)**


	2. Sam and Emily

**A/N: So here's the first part. Slight warning: the chapters aren't going to go in order of the song, instead the way that I write them :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Twilight, I wish I did :[**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife_

Sam/Emily

Emily's POV:

The fumes from the oven heated the room, making the air warm and sticky and made your lungs feel full and heavy. I had the sleeves of my shirt pushed up above my elbows; the waistband of my skirt rolled multiple times, making the skirt extremely short, but let the back of my legs stay cool; my hair was up in a high ponytail, which kept the hair off the back of my neck.

The oven groaned in protest as I put the next, and hopefully last, tray of blueberry muffins in. The rest of the muffins were placed in the middle of the table, like always, waiting to be devoured by the many wolf boys. I sighed and went to start the thousands of dishes.

Wash. Rinse. Wash. Rinse. I had a pretty good system going,, the pile reduced to almost nothing after ten minutes. The buzzer to the oven went off. I rushed over and bent down to grab the tray.

"Emily!" The sound scared me. I jumped, my hand banging into the hot metal on the side of the oven.

"Shit!" I hissed, cradling my hand. Then I noticed all the guys staring at me, half-eaten muffins hanging out of their mouths. They all stood there, bug-eyed, then started running around, searching for a first-aid kit. I sighed, rolled my eyes and ran my hand under the cold water in the sink.

I felt Sam come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck, asking if I was okay. I nodded, dazed as I always was when he was around. He spun me around in her arms, kissing my scars and then my lips. I sighed, kissed his cheek, then turned to get the muffins. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the house.

We walked to the edge of the woods, his large hand in mine. He stopped, holding his arms out. "Emily" his gruff voice said. I sighed nodding. He smiled and picked me up, cradling me to his chest. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see how fast we were going.

Sam ran until we reached our spot, the spot were I firs learned about werewolves and imprinting. I took a deep breath, running my fingertips along the crudely carved names in the tree bark. _Sam and Emily_. I sighed.

He watched me the whole time, watching my reactions. He then walked over_, _kissed me, then went down on one knee.

"Emily, my dear, will you marry me?" He asked. His dark eyes looking up at me; dark waters, braced for a storm.

I nodded my head, my voice didn't work anymore. Tears of joy fell down my cheeks as Sam kissed my scars, then my lips. "Emily Uley" he breathed. I beamed. He took my hand, leading us back to the house. His proposal was simple, but perfect. Just like us.

When we got back, all the boys cheered, loudly. Each one came up and gave me one of the giant bear hugs. I hugged back just as hard every time, laughing the whole time. Sam chuckled, the sound made my heart sing.

-

-

-

**A/N: So there's chapter one. This is my first Sam/Emily so don't be too harsh.**

**Review puh-lease**

**~Samie**


End file.
